1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of displaying a video signal on a plasma display panel having a first and a second display field of display lines, the display lines (Di) of the first display field being in an interlaced position with respect to the display lines (Di) of the second display field. The invention further relates to a circuit for displaying a video signal on such a plasma display panel. The invention also relates to a plasma display device comprising such a plasma display panel and such a circuit for displaying a video signal on the plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known Alternate Lighting In Surface Plasma Display Panel (further referred to as ALIS PDP) with n display lines, each display line comprises a plasma channel with which two spaced-apart select electrodes are aligned. Two consecutive plasma channels have one select electrode in common. The display lines are selected in an interlaced sequence so as to be able to select all display lines of this ALIS PDP one by one. First, during a first display field of display lines, the n/2 odd display lines are selected one by one, then, during a second display field of display lines, the n/2 even lines are selected one by one.
An interlaced video signal has a frame period with a first and a second video field period. Usually, the odd lines of the video signal form the first video field, and the even lines of the video signal form the second video field. When this interlaced video signal has to be displayed on the ALIS PDP, the odd lines of the video signal are displayed on the odd display lines, and the even lines of the video signal are displayed on the even display lines.
When a progressive video signal has to be displayed on the ALIS PDP, two approaches are known, dependent on the number of video lines to be displayed. When the number of video lines to be displayed is substantially equal to the number of display lines, the odd lines of the video signal are displayed on the odd display lines. Thus, the even lines of the video signal are not used, and the odd display lines are selected also in periods during which otherwise the even display lines would be selected. When the number of video lines is substantially equal to half the number of display lines, all the lines of the video signal are displayed on the odd display lines only.
In the situation where interlaced video (for example, HDTV) as well as progressive video (for example, SXGA) is displayed on the ALIS PDP, the display of the interlaced video becomes different for the odd and the even display lines.